


Unwanted Advances

by France_in_your_pants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College AU (sorta), Happy ending maybe?, Mentions of past child abuse, Multi, Stalking, Threats of Murder/Attempted murder, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Ignis has an unwanted admirer





	1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story will contain stalking, mentions of past child abuse, mentions and threats of sexual violence and rape, violence and threats of/attempted murder.
> 
> This idea came to me after reading through a few horror web comics on Webtoon. I highly recommend checking a few of them out if horror or paranormal web comics sound like your thing.
> 
> Also sorry if the writing style bothers anyone, it made the most sense when writing it all down.

The first texts had come to him on a Thursday night, he remembered it clearly because that was also the night he'd had to help Noctis carry Prompto back to Noct's apartment, after the blonde had collapsed from exhaustion after a class. Apparently he'd been pulling multiple all nighters and trying to run off coffee and energy drinks to study for finals. After a brief trip to the hospital to ensure the boy hadn't done any lasting damage to his body, Ignis had left Prompto in Noct’s care for a weekend of rest, as neither of them had class on Fridays. He made sure the fridge and cabinets were well stocked and that Prompto was resting soundly before he left though, never mind how much of a mother hen Noct said he was, he wanted to be sure they were both taken care of. That and he knew Noct would sooner order greasy take out everyday than actually go grocery shopping. He'd just made his way home and settled down for the night when the first message dinged in his inbox. Checking his phone he frowned as he didn't recognize the number.

**From: Unknown -You always take such good care of everyone around you. You deserve some special treatment as well sometimes.**

Puzzled he tried to remember if he'd seen the number before, but he was certain that he hadn't. He hadn't given his number out to anyone recently either, not that it was something he did often anyway. ‘Probably a wrong number’ he thought, this sort of thing happened to people all the time.

**To: Unknown -I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong number**

**From: Unknown -No. I've got the right number. You deserve some special treatment too Ignis.**

Now he was even more confused, who was this person? One of his co-workers? No, he'd saved everyone he'd given his number to under their name so he'd known who was contacting him, and no name showed up with this number. He also had Noct and Prompto saved as well so he knew it wasn't them. Perhaps it was someone Aranea had given his number to, she'd done that before to men she thought he might like, despite his protests.

**To: Unknown -Who are you? And did Aranea give you this number? If so then I must apologize but despite whatever she told you I'm not interested.**

**From: Unknown -You know who I am darling don't be silly. We've known each other for a long time. And no she didn't give me your number, but I'm glad you're not interested in anyone she'd set you up with. You're mine after all.**

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Who the hell was this? They said he knew them, and they knew his name. He didn't know anyone that called him darling though, save for his grandmother but she had been gone for five years now. His eyes traced back over the last line of text. _‘You're mine after all’_ , what did they mean? He wasn't dating anyone, hell he wasn't even looking to date anyone, he was too focused on his work and taking care of his little brother and his boyfriend for that. Another message brought him from his thoughts.

**From: Unknown -You're so beautiful you know. Everything you do is beautiful. Even now, your eyebrows crinkled together when you're deep in thought is adorable.**

**From: Unknown -I could watch you for hours and never get tired of it.**

His heart began to race. _‘Even now’_ , _‘I could watch you for hours’_. Watching him? They were watching him somehow, right now. He looked around the room for any sign of another presence, blood pounding in his ears. There was a windowed door in his room but it led out onto the balcony. That's right, he was on the third floor, no one could see into the room unless they were on the same level as him, but the buildings across the street were shops and restaurants, no where near tall enough to do that. This was a joke, it had to be. This was Noctis or one of his friends playing a joke on him just to freak him out and then laugh at his expense. His fear quickly turned to irritation.

**To: Unknown -Very funny. Nice try with your little joke Noct. Or Prompto or whichever you are. Gladio I really hope this isn't you though, I'd think these kinds of pranks would be beneath you. I'm not falling for your little attempt to freak me out or whatever the end goal for this was.**

**From: Unknown -This isn't a joke darling, and I would never try to play such a cruel prank on you. I love you far too much for that my snapdragon.**

**To: Unknown -Snapdragon? Seriously this isn't funny and needs to stop. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight whoever you are.**

**From: Unknown -I thought you were much like a snapdragon flower. If you dislike it I can call you another name you'd prefer. But I won't push it for now, you need your rest. Goodnight my darling, sweet dreams.**

Ignis turned his phone off and set it aside to charge for the night. He'd have to talk with Noct tomorrow about this stupid prank of his, and Prompto too for good measure. If this was Noct's idea then certainly his little blonde boyfriend had something to do with it or knew something about it. He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table before he laid down for the night. ‘Really though? Snapdragon?’ he thought before he drifted off to sleep. Where on Eos had they come up with a pet name like that?


	2. Not a Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than the before. I was originally going to split this chapter in half and make the second half chapter 3 to make it flow better, but decided it worked fine the way it was. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Side note: I realized I didn't address it in the last chapter but Noctis and Ignis are brothers in this story, Regis adopting Ignis as a child after his uncle died.

The next day he woke around 8 o’clock in the morning. Even on Friday, his designated late start day he woke early, despite not having class until two in the afternoon. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee, thank the gods he always remembered to set the timer the night before. Coffee was his life blood. After fixing himself his second cup and preparing a small breakfast for himself he made his way back into his bedroom and turned on his phone. And was immediately greeted with a set of new messages from the same number as before.

**From: Unknown -Goodmorning my darling, I hope you slept well. I dreamt of you last night. Did you dream of me?**

**From: Unknown -The way you mutter in your sleep is adorable by the way.**

Ignis nearly choked on his coffee. Seriously? He had told this person the joke wasn't funny anymore. And yet they had the audacity to keep it up, it was really getting old very fast. _‘The way you mutter in your sleep is adorable’_. Very few people knew he talked in his sleep sometimes, really only his brother and his father, so now he knew this had to be Noct playing a prank on him.

**To: Unknown -Noctis I told you already this isn't funny. And don't play dumb I know this is you. No one else but you and dad knows I talk in my sleep. Quit sending me these messages. Its getting on my nerves.**

**From: Unknown -I assure you my darling this is not a prank, nor did I ever mean to make you angry. I know you talk in your sleep because I watched you do so my love. You looked like an angel sleeping so soundly, so deeply. I wanted nothing more than to kiss your forehead and hold you the whole night. I even dreamt of it I wanted it so much.**

Astrals this was getting creepier by the minute. He had to hand it to his brother, he knew how to make Ignis uncomfortable when he wanted to. But enough was enough, this needed to end right now and he was going to end it. He pressed the phone icon next to the number and held the phone to his ear as it started ringing..and ringing..and ringing. Finally a small click indicated someone had answered his call, though no one spoke. “Noctis? Noctis I'm telling you right now to stop this. This is only going to make me further irritated with you and it isn't funny. I love you but you can be such a pain in my ass sometimes. Just,” he paused and sighed, “just stop it ok?” He hung up the phone after another moment of silence and scoffed. Fine, as long as Noct got the message and stopped with this stupid prank he didn't care whether his brother actually said anything or not. Setting his phone down he went back to his breakfast and coffee and settled in to watch some tv before he had to get ready. About an hour later who else decided to call him but his beloved little brother himself, but from the number Ignis knew this time. ‘Probably trying to apologize for the stunt he pulled’ he thought and answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Igs, Prom wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with us tonight, as a way to say thanks for helping to carry his dead ass home yesterday.” Noct sounded fairly normal, probably trying to downplay his guilt while he thought he could. “Tell Prompto that I'd be glad to join you for dinner.” He replied as calmly as he could manage. “Great, I'll tell him. Meet us as that little Altissian place on 49th street around 7. We were thinking of asking Gladio to join to but you know how weird his Friday's get.” “That'd be delightful, it's been awhile since all four of us got together.” Perhaps Noct was simply trying to move past the subject without causing more conflict? Or perhaps he was simply trying to avoid a fight he thought possible? He often tried to avoid confrontation when they would fight growing up, still did as an adult though thankfully less so. “I know. I think we should invite him anyway, even if he can't make it. It'd be good to get everyone together again. We'll see you tonight then.” If his brother thought he was just going to drop this he was mistaken, he needed to be sure Noctis got the message and stopped with this ridiculous prank. “I'll see you tonight. And Noctis? If you think you can avoid talking about this you're mistaken.” A long pause followed his words before Noct spoke again. “Uh..what? Avoid talking about what?” Ignis rolled his eyes and scoffed, “You know exactly what Noct. Seriously it's not funny and we will discuss this later. No matter how much you want to avoid it.” “Um..ok then?” “I'll see you and Prompto tonight. Good day Noctis.” Ignis hung up before his brother had a chance to respond.

There, now he knew Ignis was serious about addressing the issue and he couldn't run from it. After a few more hours of cooking shows, he got up and got ready to head to class. He was pleased that no new messages had been sent to him by the time be left nor by the time he returned home to get ready for dinner with his brother and Prompto. ‘Good, he's learned his lesson for once. Honestly what kind of prank was this supposed to be anyway? Was the point just to creep me out? Or just to piss me off? Either way he succeeded in both, not that I'll ever tell him that of course.’ He lost himself in his thoughts of his stupid brother and tonight and briefly wondered if Gladio had been able to come or not. It had been a little while since he'd last seen Gladio, he missed him admittedly. The physical therapist in training always seemed to round out their group perfectly, it was never quite the same when he wasn't there. As he prepared to head out, a message dinged into his inbox and he froze momentarily. Surely Noct hadn't sent him another creepy ‘anonymous' message had he? No, Noct wasn't that dense. He picked up his phone and check the inbox and nearly sighed in relief.

**From: Noct -hey when you get here we're sitting at the table behind the half wall towards the back. Prom wanted to make sure you could find us.**

**To: Noct -Thank you for letting me know. I'm on my way now.**

**From: Noct -sweet. Also Gladio said he'd be able to make it tonight.**

Ignis couldn't help but smile at the message. He was excited to have everyone together again, even if he had to confront Noct over the prank messages he'd sent. And he was certain Gladio would have his back when he talked to his brother tonight, Gladio always backed him up whenever Noct pulled something asinine. He checked himself over in the mirror to make sure he looked acceptable before grabbing his keys and heading out.

* * *

He arrived at the restaurant at exactly 7 o’clock and easily found his companions already seated at a table, sans Gladio. The other man must have been running late. He sat at the table across from his brother and immediately became sucked into a story Prompt started telling him. That was alright, he could wait to confront Noctis until later.

It wasn't too much later that Gladio arrived and joined in the conversation, and all thoughts of the prank messages were forgotten for the time being. They chatted about school and work, Noctis even taking the time to show them a video of an animation he'd made for one of his class assignments. Ignis smiled at his brother, glad to see him taking pride in his own work. “It's very good Noct, though I think I like the dog the best of all the characters.” Noctis rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Prom said the same thing the first time I showed him the concept sketches I made.” Prompto smiled, “Hey man, dogs are amazing animals. Oh, you should send me that vid so I can show it to dad next time I go visit. He loves dogs more than me.” Noctis agreed and sent the video to all of them, though Ignis seemed to be having trouble getting it. The service in this part of town had always been terrible, thanks to the old buildings. As such it wasn't until he connected to the restaurant's Wi-Fi to try and receive Noct’s video that he saw he had received yet another message from his “darling”.

**From: Unknown -I hope you enjoy your evening with your brother and his boyfriend. I'm sorry if my behavior earlier was too forward and put you off my darling. I understand I must have come off a bit strong with my feelings, and you need some space for now. I just wanted to make sure you knew how sorry I was**.

He felt his anger from earlier immediately return tenfold. What in the actual hell was wrong with his brother? Was Noctis serious? Was he trying to apologize without taking blame? Or was he still under the impression that this little joke was funny? Either way he'd had enough. He set his phone down onto the table and addressed his brother in a harsh tone, “Noctis.” Noct looked up from something Prompto was showing him on his own phone with a “huh?” Ignis composed himself as best he could before speaking again. “I don't know why you think this is acceptable, but I am sick and tired of it. Do you understand? This little prank of yours isn't funny. It never was.” His friends all looked at him in confusion. “Specs I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. What prank?” Ignis held up his phone to showcase the messages. “This prank of course! These stupid creepy messages you keep sending me even after I repeatedly asked you to stop! I don't exactly know what your end goal for this is but I want it to stop now.” Noct took the phone from his hands and scrolled through the messages, eyes widening as he kept reading.

“Igs, I swear to you, I didn't send these messages.” Ignis rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Right, I'm sure. Who else knows such details about my life Noct? You're the only person besides our father who knows I talk in my sleep.” Gladio looked over to him with a slightly amused look, “You talk in your sleep?” Ignis felt his face heat up. “Sometimes.”

“Specs I swear this isn't me! You can even check my phone! I've never sent anything like this to you or anyone!” Prompto seemed to study the messages best he could from his view point before glancing back at his own phone. Gladio reached across the table and plucked the phone from Noct’s hands and studied the messages. After looking through them he looked up at the black haired man and said, “Astrals these are fuckin weird man, even for you” “I didn't send them!” Ignis huffed, “Noctis this is getting old. Just apologize and I'll drop it ok?” “No because this isn't me!” “Really Noct? Who else would it be then?” “I don't know! Maybe it's someone trying to mess with you but it's not me!” “Um, Iggy? He's telling the truth.” Prompto’s hesitant voice broke through their argument. Both brother's eyes were suddenly on him and he meekly took Ignis’ phone from Noct. “See the timestamp from when this was sent? 7:15 p.m., about ten minutes ago.” Ignis raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “And? Your point is?” “Well, ten minutes ago Noct was showing us that video of the animation he made..I know because he sent it to me afterwards remember? At 7:19 p.m. exactly. He wouldn't have had time to send you any message.” The other three men seemed to mull over what Prompto had said for a moment before Gladio spoke up. “He's right. That vid Noct showed us was 8 minutes long. He couldn't have sent the message Iggy.” What both men had said made complete sense, yet his mind couldn't seem to comprehend that it was true. It couldn't have been Noct, not logically..but then who else would do this? 

Prompto piped up once more, “I have an idea, to prove it for sure. Why don't one of us text this dude and it'll show you it for sure isn't Noct?” Noctis seemed apprehensive at the idea. “I don't know Prom, this freaks me out.” “It freaks all of us out Noct. But this way it'll prove for sure it's not you and just some creep. Then Iggy can just go get his number changed and never deal with this creep ass again.” It sounded like a sound enough plan, but he was hesitant to go through with it. He hated the thought of dragging his friends into his problems. But Prompto was right, he needed to know for sure this wasn't Noctis playing a cruel prank. “Go for it,” he said, silently praying this wouldn't end terribly. Prompto took Ignis’ phone from Gladio and began to type out a message that he read back to everyone for approval.

**To: Unknown -hey whoever you are this is Iggy's friend Prompto. Listen you're kinda freakin Iggy out with all the weird messages so could you please just chill?**

“I think it sounds fine,” said Ignis, “now we just wait and see.” Prompto laid the phone down in the middle of the table and all four men leaned in a bit to stare at it, waiting. A moment passed, then another, then another, before Ignis leaned back and sighed, “this is getting us nowh-.” Suddenly the phone dinged with a message notification and all of them froze. Ignis slowly picked up the phone and checked the message. “It's..from the same person..” He said quietly. Noctis crossed his arms and huffed, “I told you so. What did they say?” Ignis read through the message and seemed to pale as he silently read over the message.

**From: Unknown -I thank you for your concern on Ignis’ well being Prompto. However I'll have to ask that you kindly fuck off and mind your own business. I have already apologized to Ignis for my forwardness and I'm certain he has forgiven me. Our relationship is a private matter that you don't need to be concerned with. If this is some kind of attempt to keep me away from Ignis, I'll tell you this, I'll slit your little throat and string your insides up like decorative lights before I ever let you come between us.**

“Iggy?,” Gladio asked breaking him from his focus, “are you alright? What does it say?” Ignis tensed up and looked at Prompto, trembling a bit. “I..I cannot say.” This visibly confused everyone and he found himself setting down the phone to try and compose himself again. “I cannot say, because there are children at the next table over, and I wouldn't want them to possibly hear such..vulgarity.” Noct sat up a little straighter at that. “Ok now you have to tell us, at least show us what it says!” Iggy felt his mouth dry out, but rather than protest further he simply set the phone down in the middle of the table so they could all read the text. The three men studied it for a moment, each reacting in a different way entirely. Gladio seemed shocked, Prompto grew visibly pale, and Noctis, well Noctis looked as if he was ready to kill someone. “Fucking gods” Gladio exclaimed to himself, and Ignis said “Language Gladiolus” though it held no strength behind it. He had to agree with his friend on this. Noct still stared down at the message, face a mix of anger and concern. “Noct?” Iggy asked quietly, attempting to break his brother out of whatever deep thought he was having. Noctis’ head snapped up to him and for a moment Ignis felt as if all that anger was directed at him, though he knew that wasn't true. “Iggy, do you, do you have any idea who else this could be?” Noct asked, anger fading but not gone completely, voice tense. Ignis shook his head, “No..I thought..I was so convinced it was you playing a bad prank that I, I didn't even consider anyone else..I'm sorry Noctis.” His brother sighed, “Don't worry about it, that's over now. What matters right now is figuring out who this...fuckin creep is.” “Language Noctis..”

The air was tense and quiet for a bit as they studied the message again and again. Ignis was just about to break the silence when another message interrupted him.

**From: Unknown -You've all gone so quiet now, is it because of what I said? I'm sorry for interrupting your evening with my bluntness my darling but I hope you can understand. I will never let anyone come between us**.

Ignis’ eyes frantically read the message again, heart in his throat as he realized what it said. _‘You've all gone so quiet now’_ , they were watching them, right now they were watching him. His head shot up and he looked around the restaurant for, well he wasn't quite sure. His eyes scanned the other patrons of the little restaurant, looking for any sign of suspicious activity, any hint as to which one of them this could be. He jumped as he felt a warm hand cover his own, and whipped his head around to face Gladio. “Iggy,” the brunette began, but found he had no words of comfort to offer and instead merely squeezed Ignis’ hand to try and calm him. It worked, though he still felt the fear and anxiety coursing through his body, spine tingling with the feeling of eyes on him.


	3. Things Intensify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this took way longer than I ever thought it would to get out. Between school and a break up and all sorts of family issues it's been a tough time getting back to this chapter. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy!

He felt like collapsing when he arrived home later that evening, alone much to the chagrin of his friends and brother. They had tried to insist he let one of them take him home but he had refused, saying he wasn't helpless and could defend himself if something happened. Truth be told however, part of him wished he'd agreed to having someone be with him now. His dark apartment now felt far too huge, empty and quiet for his liking. As if it knew something was wrong and all the noise in the world had left in anticipation of it happening. He shook his head and scolded himself for his paranoid thoughts, he was letting this person and their unwanted affections get to him. If he could even call what they sent affections. He needed a shower.

He made his way to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes, placing them into the hamper beside the bathroom door. Turning on the water he waited for it to heat up when he heard his phone go off, the ringtone a a familiar baritone singing some pop song from the radio. He smiled, remembering recording it when they went on their last road trip together to celebrate Noctis’ graduation from high school. He picked up his phone and tried to keep his voice from sounding too excited as he answered, “Hello Gladio.”

“Hey Iggy, just wanted to make sure you made it home ok. The kids were worried you’d gotten snatched up.” Ignis chuckled, “No, I’m safe and sound. I was actually just about to get in the shower.” “Ah, I uh, sorry. I’ll let them know you made it safe then. Oh and uh, Noct wants to tell your dad what’s going on but I told him not to unless you wanted to.” Iggy sighed, of course Noctis wanted to tell their father, but Regis had enough going on without worrying about him. Ignis was supposed to be the one he _didn’t_ have to worry about. “No, I don’t want to tell him, at least not yet. He doesn’t need anymore stress right now and this would just make him worry.” “..how’s he doing? You haven’t talked about him in awhile.” “He’s..much the same really. The doctors said his new medication seems to be working alright, but he isn’t any better. That’s what I’m most concerned about. He needs to focus on getting better, not worrying about me getting some creepy text messages.” “Iggy, he’s your dad, that’s part of his job.” “I know that but I’m trying to make sure he isn’t stressed. Besides I’m not even sure if this is going to keep being an issue. It’s best not to tell him for now. Besides, I can handle this on my own.”

Gladio sighed, he knew fighting Ignis on this was a losing battle. “Alright. Just, promise me to be careful ok? This is some freaky shit Igs.” Ignis smiled, “I promise Gladio. Goodnight.” “Night Iggy.” After he hung up and set down his phone, he stepped into the thankfully still warm spray of the shower, thankful to wash the day away.

* * *

He got out feeling much better than he had all day, finally relaxed and fully exhausted. Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed into the bedroom to toss his dirty clothes in the hamper, barely noticing when his phone fell from atop the pile of clothes onto the floor. He’d pick it up in a moment. He pulled on some pajama pants before flopping onto his bed, letting out a tired sigh. A few quiet moments passed, where he began to drift into sleep, until he heard the loud ding of his phone from its spot on the floor. He groaned as he reluctantly got up and grabbed it, noting he had a new message just as the battery low warning beeped at him.

**From: Unknown -You're so beautiful my snapdragon. I long to be those water drops caressing your beautiful body. You look so innocent and cute with your hair wet and tousled, I'd love to see it like that spread across my bed sheets. I could give you such pleasure my darling, let me and I'll show you.**

He dropped his phone and covered his mouth with his hand, fully awake now, eyes darting to the windowed door to the balcony, then his open bedroom door to his kitchen and living room. They were watching him again, but how? Surely he would have seen a shadow had they been out on the balcony, surely he would have seen them had they been in his apartment. He trembled and backed up against the wall, mind racing with a thousand different thoughts, heart hammering in his chest. Who was this person? Why were they doing this? How were they watching him?! Another message drew his attention back to his phone and everything in him screamed not to look at it, just ignore it, don’t read it. But he forced him body to move away from the wall and pick up the device and open the inbox.

**From: Unknown -Was that too forward of me? I’m sorry, you just have no idea what you do to me sweet Ignis, how you make me feel. One day I'll show you my darling. I want to hold you, taste you, make you tremble and cry from pleasure. I pictured it all when I stopped by your place this morning. I wanted to leave you a gift but I didn’t want to push you.**

He tossed his phone onto the bed and rushed to his kitchen to grab a knife, he needed to check the apartment and he wasn’t going to do it unarmed. He slowly made his way through the apartment, checking that all his windows and doors to the outside were locked, throwing open every closet, even checking in cupboards for something, anything to tell him how. How had they been watching him? After he’d checked the apartment and found nothing he went back and closed all the curtains, grabbed his phone and huddled on his bed, he was not going to stay here alone tonight. He pulled up his brothers number and waited as the line rang and rang. “Noctis please, please pick up” he whispered to himself, cursing when it went to voicemail. He tried Prompto’s number but was given the same result. He cursed and held back tears he felt sting a his eyes, he had to calm down lest he have a panic attack. He scrolled through his phone until he reached Gladio’s number, but hesitated for a moment before calling him. The line rang a few times before a sleepy deep voice answered, “Hello?”.

Ignis felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment, unable to speak, until the same voice came across the line again. “Hello?” a pause, and then “Ignis?” The sound of his name pulled him back and he choked out a “Gladio, help me.” The other man’s voice now sounded serious, “Iggy, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Ignis felt the tears that had threatened to spill earlier come back, as he took a shaky breath in, “He was watching me again, he said he came to my apartment, he-” Ignis found himself trembling and unable to continue. “Fuck,” Gladio’s voice sounded tense, angry, “I’m gonna kick this guys ass if I ever find him.” “Please, Gladio, I can’t be alone right now. Can you..would you, please just-” Gladio cut him off before he could finish. “Stay right there Iggy, I’m on my way now.” Ignis felt a wave of relief wash over him, “Thank you, Gladio,” he sighed, “can you, can you just keep talking to me for awhile?” “Y-yeah Igs. Yeah.” Ignis could hear the sound of clothes rustling as Gladio got dressed, the sound of him leaving and heading towards Ignis’ apartment. “Iggy, you still there?” “..yes, I’m still here. I-” he laughed a short exasperated laugh, “I realized I don’t have anything to say, I just didn’t want you to hang up and leave me alone until you got here. It sounds so stupid I know-” “Nah, it’s not stupid. You’re stressed and anxious, it’s ok.I gotta drive, but I’ll leave the call goin’ on speaker so if you find something you wanna say you can, or you not if you feel like it.”

Ignis curled against his pillow and just listened to the sound of traffic and the radio in Gladio’s car, and waited.The low battery warning beeped at him again, breaking him from his calmed trance. “Gladio, are you almost here?” “Yeah Igs, I’m about a block away from your building. Be there in 5.” “Ok-” he barely managed to finish his word when his phone promptly died on him. “Shit” he muttered to himself, moving to put it on the charger when he heard footsteps outside his door approaching and he froze. Had Gladio been closer than he’d said? No, he could still hear the traffic in the background during the call. The footsteps reached outside his door and stopped, and Ignis held his breath, gripping the knife he still held tighter.


End file.
